halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mombasa Streets
Mombasa Streets is the second campaign level of Halo 3: ODST, and serves as "the hub", an open-world environment used to access flashback missions. It is set in the city of New Mombasa.Halo 3: ODST Summary Unique as a Halo game level, this level is an open world environment, which contains "beacons", objects left by or noted by the Rookie's squad members, which trigger "flashback" levels, explaining previous events. In addition to the beacons, the level also has additional content, such as Audio Logs and Supply Caches. The city map provided by the Superintendent highlights points of interest, such as the "beacon" objects. The Superintendent also guides the player into the right direction using the city's plentiful digital signs and billboards. During the first playthrough, some areas in the city are inaccessible, and the player is forced to play the flashbacks in chronological order. Completing flashbacks unlocks more areas in the city, allowing the player to progress to the next beacon. Once game is completed, the city is fully unlocked for exploration. Plot The level starts six hours after the Squad's failed orbital insertion, in the occupied New Mombasa City Centre. Some time after the Rookie wakes up, exits his pod and starts to explore the city, the Superintendent will contact him via a public phone and upload a map of the city to his VISR navigation database. After finding the final beacon and completing the last flashback level, the Rookie will receive a distress signal from Captain Dare, who is pinned down in the data center under the city. At this point, the city will be mostly locked, with only a way to the nearest underground entrance, where the Rookie will descend into the depths of the city underground. Transcript THE ROOKIE Occupied city center 6 hours after drop The Rookie slowly opens his eyes in his pod. There is static interference in his visor, and multiple cracks in his pod's windows. The screens that are still working are filled with static. Two Covenant Phantoms flies in the background. Shortly after the dropship passes, the Rookie activates four bolts to release his pod door open. The pod is on the edge of a short building, but, having no other choice, the Rookie hops out, only to fall about 15 feet to ground, injuring him slightly. If the game is being played in cooperative mode, the bolts section is skipped, and the hatch is popped automatically, as is the Rookie jumping out. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rVWtMWqir0 {Tayari Plaza Intro}] The Rookie finds the Recon Helmet embedded in a monitor. He removes it from the screen. Changes to one of the Superintendent's camera, focusing on an SOEIV pod. *'Superintendent' (on-screen): MOTOR-VEHICLE CRASH! SEARCHING N.M.P.D DATABASE... NO MATCH! The camera then focus on the window that the Rookie is standing at. *'Superintendent' (on-screen): LOST-AND-FOUND ITEM! The view switches back to the Rookie, looking out of the window. *'Romeo' (flashback): "You're going to tell us her name, Gunny?" *'Buck' (flashback): "Ms. Naval Intelligence. Our new boss." *'Mickey' (flashback): "Oh, brother..." *'Buck' (flashback): "So check your mouths, find your chairs... and get set for a combat drop!" Fades to black. Tayari Plaza begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfxjPnpSJk4 {Tayari Plaza Outro}] The Rookie taps the broken Recon helmet, then puts it down on the floor. He peers out of the window. Several advertisement panels change to "KEEP RIGHT" signs, pointing at an open blast door. The Rookie readies his Silenced SMG. {First Huragok Encounter, Sector 8} Under a walkway in Sector 8, a Brute Captain is holding the explosive charge for a Huragok, while two Brute Minors are struggling to held the Huragok down. *'Brute Captain': "Arrgh! Hold the creature still!" *'Brute Minor': "Place the charge, before I lose my grip!" The Brute Captain forcefully inserts the charge into the Huragok's explosive armor. The Huragok gives out a high-pitched wail. *'Brute Minor': "It's on!" *'Brute Captain': "And ready to explode, in case any human comes too close!" *'Brute Captain': "Let it roam! Let it do the Prophet's work!" The Brute Minors release the Huragok. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bbc2UKxS7E {Uplift Reserve Intro}] The Rookie crouches down to the Optics Package. Some sparks flies out of it, and the camera twiches. Switch to the Package's camera, which shows the Rookie's face. Switch to a overview of the area. *'Buck' (flashback): "You heard from Mickey? Dutch?" *'Romeo' (flashback): "Negative." *'Buck' (flashback): "We need to get above this crap, link up with the bee-net. One of our drones must have seen where they hit." Fades to black. Uplift Reserve begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtOSQ5499Cw {Uplift Reserve Outro}] The Rookie drops the Optics Package, which falls to the ground with a dull thud. He stands up and turns around, Silenced SMG at the ready. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pgev0nJhLg {Kizingo Boulevard Intro}] The Rookie pulls himself up to the ruined Gauss Turret. He looks through the damaged electronic scope, down to the plaza below. *'Marine' (flashback): "Where's the rest of your team, trooper?" *'Dutch' (flashback): "Scattered. Dead. I don't know." *'Marine' (flashback): "That's too bad. We're gonna need all the men we can get!" Fades to black. Kizingo Boulevard begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKMMnVSbQyo {Kizingo Boulevard Outro}] The Rookie releases the turret, then pats it. He jumps off the turret's base. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNFtrwpZ95E {ONI Alpha Site Intro}] The Rookie crouches down to the Remote Detonator, then picks it up. *'Dare' (flashback): "Stand by to adjust trajectory. On my mark." The Rookie spins the Detonator *'Dutch' (flashback): "What did she just say?" *'Dare' (flashback): "Mark!" The Rookie looks up at the smoldering, cube-shaped building in the background. *'Mickey' (flashback): "We're way off course!" *'Dare' (flashback): "We're heading exactly were I need to go." Fades to black. ONI Alpha Site begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knwRG6GWzPo {ONI Alpha Site Outro}] The Rookie looks at the burning ONI building. He stands up, then tosses the Remote Detonator into the water. It skips a few times, then sinks. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iizKyQBGmV0 {NMPD HQ Intro}] The Rookie looks up at a bent Sniper Rifle hanging over a power line. It is too high for him to reach. He picks up a metal pole, and uses it to push the Rifle down to the ground. He tries to straighten it, to no avail. He then looks up at the skyscrapers above him. *'Buck' (flashback): "We're in the Police HQ." *'Dutch' (flashback): "Can you take us there?" *'Cop' (flashback): "Affirmative!" *'Buck' (flashback): "All right. Meet you up top!" Fades to black. NMPD HQ begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGH1zdGwDjI {NMPD HQ Outro}] Dust falls down to the Rookie, who is still trying to straighten the Sniper Rifle. He finally gives up, and tosses it to the ground. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGH1zdGwDjI {Kikowani Station Intro}] The Rookie crouches down to pick up the Biofoam Canister, then examines it. He then turns to see a not fully closed shutter. *'Buck' (flashback): "How bad?" *'Romeo' (flashback): (gasping) "Not good." *'Mickey' (flashback): "We're gonna get you outta here." *'Romeo' (flashback): "Arrgh!" Fades to black. Kikowani Station begins. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xmaxO6hlLI {Kikowani Station Outro/Dare Transmission}] The Rookie shakes the Biofoam Canister, then squeezes some biofoam out of it. Seeing that it's empty, he tosses it to the ground. Then, he picks up a transmission: *'Dare (COM)': "Can anyone hear me? This is Captain Veronica Dare!" The Rookie puts his hand to the comlink on his helmet. *'Dare (COM)': "My beacon is active - need immediate assistance! Someone, please respond!" The Rookie looks up to see a Phantom passing by and activating its searchlight. He then readies his Silenced SMG and moves out. After the cutscene, the rest of the sectors in the level will be locked down, and the nearest underground entrance will be marked with a beacon. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XqJsmOT-k4 {Data Hive Intro}] The Rookie enters the underground tunnel and stops at the edge of an empty elevator shaft leading deep underground. He glances down to see just how deep the shaft is, then holsters his SMG and jumps over the shaft to grab an elevator support cable. He hesitates for a moment but soon begins to slowly rappel down. Fades to black. Data Hive begins. Beacons There are six beacons around the level, each an object related to a squadmate. The following is a list of the locations of these beacons, and the flashback levels they trigger, in chronological order. Trivia *This is the first non-linear open-world level ever in a Halo game, and the largest open environment Bungie has ever created. Additionally, this level is the only level in Halo 3: ODST which does not unlock an achievement upon beating it on Normal or above. This is probably because of the fact that this is a free-roaming level. *On this level, there are several graffiti markings where you can read BELIEVE, maybe being a reference to the marketing campaign for Halo 3 of the same name. There is other graffiti in the city, some of which read "YOU LOOT, I SHOOT", "KINSLER IZ A THUG","UNSC=LIARS", "FASCISTS", "REMEMBER REACH", "MILITIA AIN'T WORTH SPIT!", and "GLASS THIS!". *After entering the building next to the first locked weapons cache, search the floor surrounding the door leading to the first courtyard. When searching the floor, you will find a box of cereal labeled, Web-O's. The mascot on the front of the box is a picture of a gorilla with a cowboy hat. This character is recognized by Bungie employees and Bungie.net members as "The Webmaster" (one of Bungie's many inside jokes). In the right corner below him the phrase, "Your mom LOVES 'em!" can be seen, a reference to how Bungie.net is hosted by a webmaster. *On the left side of the second floor of ONI Building's lobby, there are two photo IDs on the floor in the mess of papers. The photos on the two IDs are of Martin O'Donnell and Shi Kai Wang. In addition, the ID inside the front door entrance has a photo of Shishka. In fact, all of the IDs found laying around in the lobby on both the first and second floor are of Bungie employees that served a major role in ODST's development. *The entire BSP (the level geometry itself) is not rendered at once because of engine limitations - this is why Bungie put in blast doors and walls in between sectors. Furthermore, some of the BSPs are identical - Sectors 4 and 5, 3 and 8, and 0 and 9.An overview of New Mombasa The only noticeable difference is that you cannot enter the building in Sector 4 as you did the one in Sector 5, and another being the Uplift Nature Reserve in Sector 9. Also, when you open a blast door, the BSP loads, but, for example, if you enter Sector 8, it will load the Sector 3 BSP since they are one and the same. Note that scenery items are not included in the BSP, since no part of the BSP is movable. *In several of the buildings, there are Asklon business line charts going from December to "infinity".File:Asklon Tablet.jpg Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST Campaign